


Party Animal

by ElizabethTarington



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Biting, Creampie, F/M, Possessive Venom, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTarington/pseuds/ElizabethTarington
Summary: You have been invited to a 4th of July mandatory work party. You're a little anxious and decide to take your favorite alien symbiote with you and what turns into a boring or possible disaster turns into smutty goodness.





	Party Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: F!Reader x Venom  
> Warning: NSFW (Smut, biting, possessive bf, creampie)  
> Word Count: 2422  
> Originally from my Tumblr: https://elizabethtarington.tumblr.com/post/175522375022/partyanimal

Being invited by co-workers for after work drinks was often something you avoided. Actually, you avoided most outings in general when it required you to rely on social skills. So, when your boss announced a mandatory 4th of July get together, you were less than thrilled. You could see how it would all play out in your head.

Your boss, Charlie, would overcook the burgers, leaving behind an overwhelming flavor of charcoal from the grill. He’d be laughing in his too tight khaki pants and a polo shirt that was too loose in places and stretched in others, the fabric pleading for release. Lewis, the office brown-noser, would stay at his side, laughing at every joke Charlie told, too loudly and in a strange way that Lewis often did.

Meanwhile, your co-workers would be talking about office gossip. The hottest and juiciest bit of drama was how Jessica from Financing was in the middle of her divorce while simultaneously dating Tom from HR and fooling around with Debbie from Sales on the side. Everyone in your department was waiting for the cringey and/or hilarious backlash when everyone involved found out.

But not you. Every interaction with your co-workers left you feeling a combination of both boredom and anxiety. Venom shared the feeling when it tagged along to work or felt it second hand if it stayed home. You weren’t subtle about it. You’d fall face first into the couch as soon as you got home after the office primetime special. All the while, Venom would envelop you and soothe everything away.

Now that a mandatory 4th of July party was sprung upon you, you knew you weren’t going to survive alone. Venom didn’t mind coming with you in the slightest. Whatever Morsel wants, Morsel gets. And today, you needed the symbiote.

You showed up on time despite feeling rushed as you made a large Cobb salad since it was also required that you bring your own drinks, as well as food to share with others. Venom had in fact, not liked the idea of the salad and was hoping you’d make your triple layer chocolate cake with fudge icing, but you knew better than to make one and bring it. In your mind, it wasn’t fair if Venom had to share with your co-workers. You also knew Venom would devour it whole and you would have a whole season of office drama with you as the main character.

You’d be standing there in the nude as Venom gorged itself on the delectable chocolate goodness because it insisted on being your dress for the evening since nothing in your closet pleased you. You didn’t know if an alien eating a cake or you becoming suddenly naked would be the most engrossing party trick and didn’t want to find out. A Cobb salad was an excellent idea in order to avoid all of those things.

Your co-workers were already there, nursing their drinks as Charlie just put the meat on the grill with Lewis practically on top of him. Laughing. At. Everything. Slowly, more people began trickling into the spacious backyard of your boss and you found yourself standing, not really paying attention to the chatter.

“These people really are boring. They keep talking about fantasy football. What even is fantasy football?” Venom grumbled in your head, “How can you stand it, Morsel?”

“I was pretty sure that I couldn’t. That’s why you’re here—to keep me sane.”

You were met with a brief pause of silence as one of your co-workers spoke your name and pointed to a man across the yard.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.” You apologized, not hearing a word they said.

“Joel from Finance—that guy, he’s got the hots for you. I heard someone mention that he’s been working up the nerve to ask you out since you’re not seeing anyone.”

“Wait, what?” You and Venom both asked simultaneously.

Luckily no one heard Venom’s voice in your head, but you could hear the low disapproving growl as your eyes wandered to Joel. He was your average guy, nothing really appealing about him, but nothing unappealing either. He was, to you, the very embodiment of a slice of white bread. While it wasn’t necessarily bad, it would taste much better with something on it.

Joel’s gaze locked onto yours as he flashed you the smallest of grins, causing you to immediately look away and focus all your attention on your co-workers who were now snickering. Whether it was because of your reaction or Joel’s you weren’t positive. All you knew was that you weren’t interested. Not even a little.

“Too bad for him, I’m actually taken.”

“Since when? I’ve never seen or even heard about you seeing someone.”

How long had it been since you and Venom were official? Actually, was it official? You had been living and sleeping with each other for a while now. Months. But you never actually had the conversation with Venom.

“6 months. And you’re mine and I’m yours.”

“6 months,” You repeated, “I’ve been with my boyfriend for 6 months.”

“How could you not tell us about your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, we tell each other everything, it keeps us from going insane from all the work we do.”

“Crap. What do I say?”

“Divert their attention, Morsel.”

“Right, but how?”

“You could talk about your chocolate cake, that always grabs my attention.”

“You’re not going to let the cake thing go, are you?”

“After I get chocolate cake, I will stop talking about it.”

When nothing came out of your mouth, it seemed that Joel had taken your eye contact as an invitation to save you from your co-workers. He wandered up, with a drink in hand and his small smile becoming bigger. Unfortunately for him, his very presence offended Venom as it began growling possessively in your head.

“In the house. Now.”

“Oh, well look at the time, I need to go to the little girl’s room. Will you excuse me for a moment?” You lied, speed walking for the house before Joel could even get out a hello.

The growling continued and you couldn’t help but wonder if Venom’s head popped out from your dress and was now baring its long and sharp teeth at everyone behind you. You could only imagine the drool dripping from Venom’s teeth as if it was asserting its dominion over you, warning off those who dared to even glance upon your form.

You managed to find an unoccupied bathroom in the house, quickly closing and locking the door behind you. Breathing in and out, you could feel Venom’s form contort and shift around you as its growls subsided. Soon your dress had stretched and become a large and hulking form, still attached and connected to you as Venom now faced you.

It didn’t take long for Venom to press you hard into the door, its body creating a barrier between you and the hard surface as its mouth crashed against yours. A small whimper of your approval didn’t go unnoticed as Venom snaked its tongue into your mouth, eagerly dancing with your own.

The passion and strength that Venom enveloped you with left you feeling dizzy as your head spun with a flood of endorphins. It pulled away to bite the nape of your neck tenderly, growling as it left a small mark on your flesh. You couldn’t stop the groan from the pleasure and pain of it.

“You’re mine, Morsel.” Venom’s voice filled your mind and your ears, hearing an echo of what Venom said to drive its point across. “Mine only. Say it.”

“Y-yours. I’m yours.” You whimpered as that wet muscle elongated, lavishing affection on your new bite mark.

“A little louder, Morsel, I want to really hear you mean it.”

You complied obediently, opening your mouth to shout it out but Venom swallowed it whole, its lips devouring yours, searing your mouth and returning to the twisting and writhing passion against you. You loved it. There was no denying that Venom’s kisses turned you into an aching puddle of a mess. Now was no different. Your knees gave out under you, but you didn’t move as Venom’s form pinned you against the door.

Venom’s body embraced you as you wrapped your arms around its now fully formed neck. The door was no longer satisfactory as Venom continued to bruise your tender and soft flesh, playfully nipping at your bottom lip with its teeth. You could feel Venom carry you to the sink, stopping in front of the large mirror, suddenly breaking the kiss.

You whined at the loss as Venom’s body stretched and moved behind you. Even more confused as the dress it provided you seemed to crawl away, leaving you exposed with Venom holding your legs open. Your confusion suddenly vanished as Venom solidified against you, angling you just right so you couldn’t take your eyes off of your reflection.

It was a sight you were unfamiliar with. You had never really checked what your sex looked like and seeing it like this, glistening with excitement from Venom was a new experience. You swallowed as your gaze met Venom’s, its tongue licking at your neck in slow deliberate movements.

“You seem to be dripping with need, Morsel.” Venom’s voice rumbled in your mind as it silently continued to trail its tongue across your skin and up to your ear.

You bit your lip as Venom’s teeth nibbled at your lobe, giving it a gentle tug, “Enjoying the view?”

“Of course. But I can’t help but contemplate what should I do with you?”

Venom was teasing you. It loved you being vocal. It needed to know that you wanted to have it.

Your voice was small, “I need you to fill me.”

“How should I do that?” Venom ceased teasing at your skin, as its gaze wandered over your naked form. “Should I put something—here?”

A thick black tendril stretched down your stomach, moving slowly as it pressed into your skin until it slid to your aching and wet lips. Venom flashed a toothy grin, pleased as you arched from the sudden sensation of its touch. The tendril played with you, teasing at your sensitive flesh and spreading your juices as it sawed up and down gently.

The fire Venom was stoking was building higher and higher with each passing moment the tendril pressed against your clit. But its teasing didn’t stop there as Venom reached for your nipples, rolling the taut hardening bud between its fingers. It tugged and pinched, only slightly painful for a second before barely touching them causing you to whimper at your breast’s increasing sensitivity.

“You’re not saying anything, Morsel. I’ll repeat myself once more, should I put something here?”

Venom’s voice was a hungry growl in your ear, its lips pressed close sending little shivers up your spine, “I need you to fill me, Venom.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you. I need you inside me.”

“Good, Morsel.”

The tendril that was already rubbing between your folds had become thicker, pausing only briefly to adjust itself at your entrance. You held your breath in anticipation, both your and Venom’s gaze watching the reflection in the mirror as Venom sunk the tendril inside. A small gasp escaped your lips as you watched in curious fascination and also from a new kind of pleasure as the warm black flesh inched itself inside of you, parting your flushed lips to the side as it split you open.

A low but satisfied hiss tickled your ear as Venom sunk deeper inside, wriggling and moving against the deepest parts of you. It only stopped going further until you could feel the head of Venom’s throbbing cock kiss the entrance to your womb. Venom didn’t move as you finally let out a shaky breath, needing to adjust to its girth and just how deep it was.

You were deliciously full and seeing yourself completely exposed and vulnerable was a whole new level of erotic. Venom wanted more though, as tendrils moved your arms up, placing them behind Venom’s head so you could no longer hide your body from view.

“Say you’re mine, Morsel and that you’ll always be mine.”

“I’m yours, Venom. Always.”

For a moment, you could feel its vulnerability as if it was your own. But it was gone as Venom pulled itself out, achingly slow before thrusting back in, causing you to moan your pleasure. Venom hummed its own approval into the nape of your neck, before pressing soft kisses on your skin. Its slow and tender pace of filling you deliciously, wiggling the head against your most sensitive walls was short lived until Venom bucked its hips against you.

The sound of Venom’s flesh slapping against your bottom and its rumbling voice in your ear filled the bathroom. As did your little mewls of pleasure as Venom’s cock began driving your lust higher. Your walls began to tighten with Venom responding by making the tendril thicker. It sent you over the edge as you watched your breasts bounce and Venom nipping at your shoulder.

You could feel your walls clench and spasm around Venom as it hissed in your ear, “You’re mine and I’m going to leave a nice little surprise for you to carry around for the rest of the party so you don’t forget.”

Venom’s eyes locked with yours as its thrusts grew harder, causing your orgasm to ripple on longer before you felt the hot gush of Venom’s release. The guttural growl that Venom let loose rattled the bathroom door before it pressed its face into your hair, giving a heavy sigh of relief. Venom continued to hold you tightly, keeping you spread out and exposed until the tendril became limp, slipping from you followed by an oozing white liquid.

It quickly positioned you, plugging you back up with a different tendril, “You need to keep that inside for the rest of the party. Don’t worry, I’ll help, Morsel.”

A loud knock interrupted you and Venom, as a voice asked if you were alright in there. Venom was quick to shift back as your dress, but with a slightly different attachment that now would reside and fill you up for the rest of the evening. After all, you were Venom’s, and it would feel better about Joel or any other person that might talk to you at the party with the knowledge that you still had a reminder of Venom’s lovemaking inside of you.


End file.
